bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kusagi Kōta
Kusagi Kōta (小唄 臭木, Kouta Kusagi; Literally "Ballad of the Harlequin Glorybower") is a Quincy of great power. Only a child when the genocide of the Quincy occurred, Kusagi escaped death due to a series of accidental events. Placed onto a train to see his Aunt and Uncle, it would be under their care that his fellow Quincy would be slaughtered. Left orphaned, Kusagi was taken in by his Aunt and Uncle who were Quincies who chose not to follow the Hollow-exterminating lifestyle. Deciding to take vengeance on the Shinigami whom killed his people, Kusagi became the first Quincy Gunman (クインシーガンマン, Kuinshī Ganman), trained in the Mercenary-art and master of anti-Shinigami warfare. Personality Very hard and stubborn, Kusagi is strong on his goals to avenge his fallen brethren. He believes that since he was to young to fight back then, it is up to him to fight back now. Kusagi is mentally emotionless, training himself to only be interested in his goals. He has little care for anyone but himself, but catches himself on occasions helping people for good reasons. While he has a great detest for Hollows, he doesn't find himself following the footsteps of his fallen brethren when it comes to their job of Hollow extermination. His hatred for Shinigami is something he keeps under control, taking a calm approach when fighting one. Kusagi is an intellectual and strategic man, mastering the art of both anti-Shinigami warfare and the array of Quincy techniques on his own. He is noted at being skilled in many arts, ranging from standard academics to modern warfare. His ability to make up strategies on the spot, in order to outwit his opponents is something noted by many to be unique and scary. Kusagi has shown to be rather cruel as well, taking down Shinigami in deceitful and cryptic ways such as firing point-blank to the head. Appearance Kusagi's attire differs from the standard Quincy ware, consisting of a blue leather jacket with several straps along the arms and waist and a pair of long blue pants. He wears a pair of black boots up to his lower calf and black fingerless gloves. He wears a modified belt, fit to carry gintō tubes by the dozens. He is often seen wearing his signature blue hat and goggles along with a long white scarf. He carries his revolver, Kumabachi (熊蜂, Hornet), in the holster around his right thigh. Kusagi is also often seen draped in a long black cloak with the hood down. He prefers to use this cloak when spying, performing reconassaince or when he is in pursuit of a Shinigami. History From the northern most part of Japan, Kusagi was unaware of his lineage for most of his early. His parents, coming from a higher branch of who trained in the art of Anti-Shinigami Warfare. Deciding to keep Kusagi out of the loop, so he could have a chance at a normal life and becoming successful, their dreams were cut short when Kusagi witnessed a attack his families home. Forced to materialize their Quincy bows, his parents defeated the Hollow and revealed their powers to young Kusagi in the process. Unsure of what he saw, Kusagi would feel like he was distant from his parents from that moment on. As a young boy, Kusagi would quietly study and continue his academic career; his parents seeking for him to follow the path of Law. One night, Kusagi would awake to find his parents had prepared to leave, armed heavily to the teeth. Telling Kusagi that they had "formal business" and that Kusagi would be staying with his Aunt and Uncle. Not wanting his parents to leave, Kusagi told them that he would go with them. Finding his bravery admirable, despite his young age, his mother handed him a a scroll, marked with a blue cross and his father handed him a black-colored blade called the Kokutō. Embracing him, they headed out, dropping Kusagi at his Aunt and Uncle's on the way. Days later, Kusagi would learn that they had been killed, sending him into an emotional spiral. Freaking out, spiritual energy began to quake around him. Grasping him in his emotional breakdown, his Uncle would calm him and tell him what he was and who he would one day be. Through his tears, Kusagi would swear that each and every would fall before him, in the name of the Quincies pride. Years later, graduating from college with a Masters in Law, Kusagi would take up his status as a Quincy of great skill. Arming himself to the teeth and training in ancient Quincy-arts, Kusagi would become known as a Quincy Gunman for his usage of a revolver capable of spiritual-manipulation. At some point in the past, Kusagi fought against Hyōsube where they both pushed themselves to the edge. Unable to fight, Kusagi called for Hyōsube to kill him just as he killed his family. Showing sympathy to Kusagi, Hyōsube explained deeply how he was unlike the rest of the Shinigami. This moment greatly effected Kusagi, sparking the friendship between the two.The Game of War#Bonds Plot New Discoveries Arc Following their return from the , Hyōsube and Keigai Honrui would encounter Kusagi who had relocated to . Pushing both of them into a corner, Kusagi quickly went to eliminate Hyōsube but lacked the ability to when it came to it. Hyōsube, speaking of purity and how he was different then the of time's past, Kusagi called Hyōsube a nonsensical fool before disappearing. Seen later on before a pair of graves labeled Kusabue Kōta and Hatetori Kōta, Kusagi placed a rose down and pleged that next time he saw a especially that one, he would kill them without a thought. Battle for Hell's Gate After war had been declared by a Diabolus named Severus Severino, whom attempted to gather the powers of the Gates of Hell to let loose a living Hell on the World of the Living, Kusagi had taken notice and had decided to watch the outcome from the sidelines.Watching Hyōsube and Keigai's attempts at defeating the Diabolus, he became intrigued by Hyōsube's resolve. As Severus went in for the final blow, Kusagi stepped in and blew through Severus' arm sending it adrift into oblivion. Stating that "he would kill Hyōsube before anyone else had the chance", Kusagi along with Hyōsube defeated Severus. As the Gates of Hell began to grow unstable, spawns of Hell began to spill out. Arming himself with Kumabachi, Kusagi used Licht Regen to take out each Demon, allowing Keigai to shut the gate manually. Afterwards, Kusagi would state that they work well together and that he would continue his business in the near future, setting an Alliance between the three. Abilities *'Reiryoku Manipulation and Absorption': As a Quincy, Kusagi generally absorbs s spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. Kusagi is unique in the fact that he absorbs the spiritual energy differently, transferring it into the barrel of Kumabachi. The specially made gun, enhances the spiritual particles separately augmenting them to astonishing levels. This allows Kusagi to fire explosive blasts of spiritual energy, in the form of narrow "bullet-esque" shots. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. **'Quincy Bow & Arrow': Despite his use of manipulating the spiritual energy into the barrel of his gun, Kusagi is also capable of forming a bow and arrows out of gathered spiritual energy which have shown to be of the same destructive level. *'High Spiritual Power': Boasting above-average spiritual control and energies then an average Quincy, Kusagi has shown to have mastered the ability absorb spiritual energies along with his own natural reserves. During a battle with Keigai Honrui, it took him a week to finally reach a point where he couldn't muster another spiritual round. *'Enhanced Stamina & Endurance': Capable of great physical feats, Kusagi has shown to have a large amount of stamina, enough to keep him battling for a week straight. He doesn't tire quickly and is capable of keeping intuitive even in near-death situations. His pride in achieving his goals allows Kusagi to keep fighting, despite the wounds dealt to him. He has shown to be quite durable as well, catching a Zanpakutō in his hand at full force. *'Enhanced Speed': Shown to be naturally fast, Kusagi can keep up with an Espada-leveled by manipulating spiritual particles with his muscles. He has shown to be fast enough to leave afterimages in his place, capable of throwing off his opponents. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat': Kusagi is a fully capable close-ranged fighter, capable of using spiritual energy to strike down on his opponents with great force. He has shown to be on equal terms with several powerful Shinigami, capable of overpowering some in certain situations. His unique style of gathering spiritual energy in his muscles, then exerting it, allows Kusagi to strike down with great force onto his target(s). *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Skilled in the art of sword-combat, Kusagi has shown to proficiently utilize his Selee Schneider's in close-ranged combat, keeping up with Shinigami who are trained in the art. By manipulating his spiritual energy into the Selee Schneider, Kusagi can increase its size to overpower his opponents depending on the situation. Kusagi has shown to utilize a unique style, similar to Iaido however his movements lack a sheath and result in major explosive-damage. *'Tenmō Master': A master in the technique, Tenmō, Kusagi has shown to entrap the size of buildings with this technique. By kneading his spiritual energy, he can create a large net that can act as a trapping mechanism or even a shield if need be. Kusagi has also shown to perform this technique mid-air, catching several Gillian-class Menos in the process. Techniques Hagoromo (羽衣, Angel's Raiment; Literally "Angel's Majestic Wear"): Kusagi's newest technique, Hagoromo, focuses on gathering together the reiryoku in the air around him in large amounts. Gathering it to the barrel of his revolver, Kusagi will fire it upward into the skies. Up in the clouds, the spiritual energy grows rampant and wild, finally coming down in the form of rain. The rain acts as a reiryoku-leeching mechanism, pulling out spiritual energy as it runs across the skin. Seitennohekireki (青天の霹靂, A Bolt out of the Blue; Literally "Flash from the Skies"): Using a onto a set point, Kusagi will fire a blast into the air. When a being comes within range of the Selee Schneider, the shot will come back down in the shape of a bolt, striking the Selee Schneider and whomever is in its range. Banryoku (万緑, Myriad of Green Leaves): An ancient Quincy-technique that focuses on manipulation of the spiritual particles in the air. Reflecting one's own image off the spiritual particles, it allows the user to give the appearance that their are hundreds of them while in actuality its just the exertion of spiritual energy reflecting the image of the user. Kusagi has mastered this technique for "deception-purposes". Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Gathering a large amount of spiritual energy within the barrel of Kumabachi, Kusagi will press down on the trigger and fire a volley of compressed reishi bullets towards his opponent(s) at insane speeds. He is capable of firing up to 1,265 reishi bullets in one shot. Godō (悟道, The Path to Spiritual Enlightenment; Literally "Path of Enlightenment"): Manipulating spiritual energy at the palm of his hand, Kusagi will place his hand onto a target's forehead and release the spiritual energy. This technique allows Kusagi to read the mind of the target and is normally used on targets Kusagi has defeated. He uses this technique to purge a dying Shinigami of information regarding another's location and possibly details surrounding the Quincy Genocide. Tate no Hakkō (白光の 白光, Shield of White Light; Literally "White Light Blockade"): Crossing two of his , Kusagi will materialize them into a large shape. Crossing the two blades of spiritual energy, they will act as a cross-shaped shield in front of him. Tate no Hakkō is another Anti-Shinigami technique, capable of sucking spiritual energy to the the center allowing him to deter Kidō and act as a dummy for his Kidō. Equipment Kokutō (黒刀, Literally meaning "Ebony-colored blade"; Black Sword): A unique katana forged from reflective-less black metal that Kusagi has shown to rely on in close combat. The Kokutō has shown to act as a Lightning Rod, capable of drawing in Kusagi's spiritual rounds when fired. Kōta Style: Hollow Bait: Unique Hollow Bait utilized by Kusagi. Seele Schneider: Kusagi carries a large supply of Selee Schneider on hand at any given point, a large supply stored within Black Hornet. Reinō Motorcycle (霊能 単車, Spiritual Ability Motorcycle; Literally "Spiritually Capable Motorcycle"): His signature motorcycle, Kusagi is nearly always shown riding it. Its unique build allows Kusagi to manipulate spiritual energy through its engine and tires allowing him to move across thin air. It is incredibly durable, capable of taking the full blunt of a Kidō without stopping. It is outfitted with a special Kidō Cannon that can absorb spiritual energy and can fire it as a large blast. Kusagi calls it his Black Hornet (黒蜂, Kurohachi; Literally "Black Bee") due to his signature imprint on its face. Kumabachi (熊蜂, Hornet; Literally "Japanese Carpenter Bee"): As opposed to the standard , Kusagi has shown to carry a specially made Revolver capable of storing large amounts of spiritual energy within its barrel. Compressing the spiritual energy into "Reishi Bullets", Kusagi can fire them in large amounts. He often holsters it on his right thigh, allowing him to quickly draw it if the situation calls for it. When angered, which he rarely is, Kusagi's gun becomes rather unstable and can fire a pressurized blast of spiritual energy rivaling that of a Gran Rey Cero. Jōbachi (女王蜂, Queen Bee; Literally "Queen of the Bee Hive"): Following suit with Kumabachi, Kusagi has invented a long-ranged rifle capable of firing Reishi Bullets. . They are fixed, 10-power scopes with a 32mm objective lens. This means that they are capable of magnifying an image to 10 times its size. The sniper uses the wire reticule with mil dots to range and sight the target. The mil dots surround the target center and allow the sniper to estimate the distance between objects and make adjustments for wind or moving targets. Jōbachi is a bolt-action rifle, requiring a reload after each shot. Jorōgumo (女郎蜘蛛, Golden Weaving Spider; Literally "Golden Orb-Weaving spider"): It has yet to be seen. Quote *(To Hyōsube) "I have no idea why I don't want to kill you, so be lucky" *(About Keigai Honrui) "He's unstable, are you sure its alright to keep him alive?" *(About Hyōsube) "Why are you so persistent... be happy I decided to spare you. I will kill any that I see... I have my reasons" References